Over the past few decades there has been a significant increase in the number of new systems for vehicles charging and billing collection of the power consumption. The known system implemented by a local communication from the electric socket to the operation control center (OCC) by TCP/IP line in order to manage the charging process and the customers' billing. Others were implemented by GPRS communication, through independent cellular modem from the electronic socket to the OCC.
Some patent publications in the field include: US patent application US2010/0277072A1 which is disclose a network controlled charge transfer device, for transferring charge, between a local power grid and an electric vehicle which is mounted to a street light. Some of the problems associated with this system are resulting from the communication technique based on local area networks (LAN), which is very expensive solution. The current invention communicates with the electric socket which is located at the poles, by independent communication network; base on PLC, TP or RF private network which is communicates directly to the concentrators that located at the feeder pillar and from the feeder pillar to the OCC by GPRS network.